A fully automated, computer controlled method for determining and plotting the entire hemoglobin-oxygen dissociation curve on less than .5cc of blood has been developed and is being introduced to clinical practice. A micro-computer controls the calibration of the system as well as the initial desaturation and subsequent saturation of the blood specimen.